prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Toni Storm
| birth_place = Auckland, New Zealand | death_place = | death_date = | resides = New Brighton, Wirral, United Kingdom | billed =Gold Coast, Queensland, Australia | trainer = Mason Childs IPWA Training School | debut = 9 October, 2009 | retired = }} Toni Rossall (19 October, 1995) is a New Zealand-born Australian professional wrestler, best known by her ring name as Toni Storm. She is currently signed to World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) performing on its NXT UK brand. Prior to joining the WWE, Storm wrestled nearly ten years on the independent circuit, beginning in her home country in Australian promotions including All Action Wrestling, Chaos Championship Wrestling, New Horizon Pro Wrestling and Melbourne City Wrestling. She later wrestled internationally in promotions held in the United Kingdom and Europe including Preston City Wrestling, Pro Wrestling Ulster, British Empire Wrestling, Southside Wrestling Entertainment, Empress Pro Wrestling and Pro Wrestling EVE. Prior to her signing with WWE, Storm was signed to World Wonder Ring Stardom from 2016-2017. During her tenure in Stardom, Storm became a one-time World Of Stardom Champion. In other promotions, Storm held titles including the Australasian Wrestling Federation's AIWF Australian Women's Championship and AIWF Australian Women's Championship, All Action Wrestling's AAW (Australia) Women's Championship, British Empire Wrestling's British Empire Women's Championship, the internationally promoted title the SWA Undisputed World Women's Championship, Westside Xtreme Wrestling's wXw Women's Championship and PROGRESS Wrestling's PROGRESS Women's Championship. Professional wrestling career Early career Rossall debuted on 9 October, 2009 at the age of 14. She debuted as Toni Storm and at times would shorten her ring name to simply Storm. Most of her early career following her debut involved extensive work in the Australian promotions where she also won most of her championships in. Promotions she worked for include Pro Wrestling Alliance Queensland, PROWL Wrestling, Impact Pro Wrestling Australia, Riot City Wrestling, Melbourne City Wrestling and Professional Wrestling Alliance and many more. Expanding her career to tour internationally, Storm spent considerable time in the promotions throughout the United Kingdom including England and Ireland. Between tours in England and Ireland, Storm wrestled for Pro Wrestling Ulster, British Empire Wrestling, House Of Pain: Evolution (HOPE), Premier British Wrestling, Ironfist Wrestling, X Wrestling Alliance, Pro-Wrestling: EVE, Preston City Wrestling and Finland's Fight Club Finland promotion and Westside Xtreme Wrestling in Germany. She also appeared for Global Force Wrestling during its GFW UK Invasion show on 30 October, 2015, where she had the privilege of wrestling WWE and TNA alumni Mickie James. World Wonder Ring Stardom (2016-2018) Storm signed with Japan's World Wonder Ring Stardom promotion in mid-2016. She debuted on 20 May during the first day of the ABC 4eme Gala International De Catch Feminin ~ Stardom Europe tour, where she wrestled a title match for the Women Wrestling Stars's WWS Championship successfully retained by her opponent the defending champion Diosa Atenea. During the course of 16 May, Storm competed in a SWA Undisputed World Women's Championship Tournament, losing the final round on 21 May against Io Shirai. On 24 July however, Storm won her rematch at Stardom X Stardom 2016, defeating Shirai to win the SWA Undisputed World Women's title. She wrestled her last Stardom match of 2016 on October 2nd, teaming with Yoko Bito in defeating Hiroyo Matsumoto & Jungle Kyona in a tag match. During the course of 2017, Storm defended the SWA Undisputed World Women's Title, maintaining her reign with a defense on October 21st, defeating Bea Priestley. During the course of 2018 however, Storm sustained a string of title defeats, first losing the SWA Undisputed World Women's Title to ICW Women's Champion Viper on 28 March at Stardom Dream Slam In Tokyo. On June 29 at Stardom Shining Stars, Storm lost the World Of Stardom title to Kagetsu. World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE Early matches (2017-2018) Storm made her WWE debut on 31 March, during the second day of the 2017 WWE WrestleMania Axxess event, where she defeated Jinny. She defeated Jinny in a rematch held the following day of the Axxess event on 1 April. On 13 July, Storm competed in the first annual Mae Young Classic on its opening night, defeating Ayesha Raymond. On second day of the event, she defeated Lacey Evans in the second round, advancing to the quarter final, where she defeated Piper Niven. Storm was eliminated in the semi final match by Kairi Sane. On 8 April 2018, Storm returned during the fourth night of the WrestleMania Axxess event, where she successfully defended the PROGRESS Women's Championship against Lacey Evans. Two months later, Storm returned on 4 June to compete in the 2018 United Kingdom Championship Tournament, where she first competed in a dark fatal four-way match against Isla Dawn, Jinny and Killer Kelly, ending in No-Contest. During the show, she went on to win a number one contendership triple threat match for the NXT Women's Championship, defeating Isla Dawn and Killer Kelly. The following night on 19 June, Storm met the NXT Women's Champion Shayna Baszler, but lost by count-out. During 8 August, Storm returned for the second annual Mae Young Classic, where she advanced in the first round after eliminating Jinny. On the following night, Storm advanced in the second round after eliminating Hiroyo Matsumoto. She later advanced in the quarterfinals after eliminating Mia Yim. Later Storm advanced in the semifinals after eliminating Meiko Satomura. NXT UK (2018-present) Storm returned during the 25 August NXT UK Tapings, to compete in the first NXT UK Women's Title Tournament, advancing in the first round after eliminating Isla Dawn. During the following night on 26 August, Storm advanced in the semifinals after eliminating Jinny. During the final held the same night, Storm was defeated by Rhea Ripley who became the first NXT UK Women's Champion. Storm returned for the October 14th NXT UK Tapings, defeating Charlie Morgan. Three nights later, Storm returned for the inaugural episode of NXT UK on October 17th, defeating Nina Samuels. In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' :* Storm Zero (Tiger Driver) :* Storm Zero (Air Raid Crash onto Knee/Okada Reverse Neckbreaker) :* Strong Zero (Jumping Piledriver) :* Air Raid Crash :* Fisherman's Suplex Hold :* German Suplex Hold :*Suicide Dive :*Top Rope Legdrop :*Hip Attacks :*Bridging Armbar :*Cross STF *'Teams and stables' *'Entrance Music' *'Nicknames' Championships and accomplishments *'All Action Wrestling' **AAW (Australia) Women's Championship (1 time) *'Association Biterroise de Catch' **SWA Undisputed World Women's Championship (1 time) *'British Empire Wrestling' **British Empire Women's Championship (1 time) *'NXT UK' **WWE United Kingdom Women's Championship (1 time) *'PWA Queensland' **Australian Women's Championship (2 times) *'Progress Wrestling' **PROGRESS Women's Championship (1 time) *'Westside Xtreme Wrestling' **wXw Women's Championship (2 times) *'World Wonder Ring Stardom' **World Of Stardom Championship (1 time) External links * Profile * Facebook * Facebook Fanpage * Profile * Profile Category:Female wrestlers Category:Ironfist Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:1995 births Category:British Empire Wrestling alumni Category:All Action Wrestling alumni Category:Australasian Wrestling Federation alumni Category:2009 debuts Category:Association Biterroise de Catch alumni Category:Union Of European Wrestling Alliances alumni Category:Revolution Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Absolute Wrestling alumni Category:New Horizon Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Gippsland Pro Wrestling alumni Category:PROWL Wrestling alumni Category:European Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Impact Pro Wrestling Australia alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Ulster alumni Category:Pacific Pro Wrestling alumni Category:House Of Pain: Evolution alumni Category:Premier British Wrestling alumni Category:Global Force Wrestling alumni Category:Westside Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:Progress Wrestling alumni Category:TNT Extreme Wrestling alumni Category:Kamikaze Pro alumni Category:Lucha Forever alumni Category:RISE Wrestling alumni Category:World Wonder Ring Stardom alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:New Zealand wrestlers Category:WWE United Kingdom Women's Champions Category:WWE NXT UK current roster